ObeliskX - One Drunken Night
by JumoreJay
Summary: (Gender Bent, Loke (f), Lucy (m: Lucien) Loke is being rather insistent about her feelings for Lucien. The kick off party for the Cherry Blossom festival is happening, and Kana has obtained a rather interesting drink. In true Fairy Tail fashion things go topsy turvy. This could lead to two Fairy Tail members leaving the guild for good.
1. Love Potion Number 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **This one was a request from ObeliskX. It is a genderbent story line Loke (f), Lucy (m: Lucien).**

* * *

Lucien waited patiently for Loke to finish her most recent declaration of love. He cared about her sure. But he didn't think he was in love with the lion spirit. Sure he had stood up to the Celestial Spirit King to save her life, but she was friend. Albeit a flirtatious and most intrusive friend. He didn't let his friends just disappear into nothingness. That just wasn't the kind of guy he was.

"Lucien, where did you go just now? Did you hear me," Loke's face was within inches of his own. Her eyes full of disappointment, the first stirrings of tears visible even behind her azure tinted glasses.

He sighed, not wanting to say the wrong thing to upset her. "Loke, I heard you. You were telling me you loved me."

"...but did you hear the last part?"

"Huh? There was more," a confused look crossing his face.

"So you didn't hear me...," her eyes got big, and a few small tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It... Its not that... that I didn't hear you. I just got caught up in a passing thought."

"A... a... passing... thought? Are passing thoughts more important then me," her voice was wavering, little hiccups causing her to pause between words.

 _Dammit I need to be more careful on how I phrase things... now to do damage control._

He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Now you know I didn't mean it like that. My lioness. You know you are more important than just any passing thought. Besides I was thinking about that day. So in all reality I was thinking about you."

"You... you... were," she looked up into his face. Her tears had pretty much stopped, though the hiccups continued to punctuate her words.

"You're kindof hard to forget." _Not always by choice though._ "So, come on tell me. What was the last part about?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just that we've been invited to attend the cherry blossom viewing festival kick off at the guild hall tonight."

"A festival kick off?"

"Oh, that's right. You haven't been with Fairy Tail very long. Every year, the night before the cherry blossom festival starts Fairy Tail hosts a kick off event. It is mostly an excuse for everyone to get completely drunk, but it is still a lot of fun. Makarov usually has Mira Jane put on various games with different prizes. Kana helps procure some of the best liquors around Fiore and Earthland. And there is tons of delicious foods. Its a lot of fun and I wanted to take you."

"Yeah, I suppose we could go together," Lucien responded, he was always up for some fun and games. Especially when the Fairy Tail ladies and booze were involved. Something always seemed to happen and he was more then willing to take part in those types of shenanigans.

* * *

Loke was waiting for Lucien in front of the guild hall gates. She had changed from her normal skirt suit, the form fitted pencil skirt, matching waist coat, red silk neckerchief, and her black pumps. She was wearing a billowy summer dress. An antique gold color, with bead work through the torso. It had Grecian style sleeves, two lengths of material meeting at the nexus of each shoulder, held together with a fat gold bead. The front had a square neckline, cutting off just above her breast bone. The back hung low, the fabric draping to create a dramatic curve at the base of her spine. Baring her back and her lime green guild mark. She was wearing a pair of simple Romanesque style sandals, tied with a length of matching gold ribbon.

She had managed to wrangle her mane of shocking red hair into some semblance of a hairstyle. It had soft waves through the back and was held from her face with a few bobby pins. She was hoping tonight she could finally convince him of her true feelings. That she could get him to understand that it wasn't just grandstanding when she professed her love for him. That she truly wanted him for him. She wanted him to look only at her, see only her, love her in the same way she loved him.

Kana had told her about a special brew she had managed to get her hands on. This one was apparently able to provoke love in the drinker. Loke had spoken with the heavy drinker in depth on how to activate its special powers. The one who wanted to receive the affections had to pour the drink in a clean glass. Then put three of their own hairs, and only three in the brew until it turned a deep royal purple color. At this point the drink was to be given to the intended. It was supposed to invoke even deeply buried affections of the heart about the one whose hair resided in the drink.

She already knew of several other women in the guild planning on using the drink that night. Juvia was going to use it on Gray. Mira Jane on Freed. Evergreen on Elfman. Even Levy was going to try it on Gajeel. This was her opportunity. This was going to be her one chance to get Lucien to acknowledge her love and reciprocate it.

"Hey Loke! Been waiting long," asked Lucien as he came around the corner of a nearby building.

"Not long at all! Are you ready to have some fun?"

"You know it," he said, proffering his arm to her.

"Good. Tonight is going to be wild," she replied, a knowing smile playing across her lips as she took his arm and was led into the guild hall.

* * *

 **Well this is just the beginning! Its going to be a very interesting night for the Fairy Tail guild!**


	2. After Effects

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **This one was a request from ObeliskX. It is a genderbent story line Loke (f), Lucy (m: Lucien).**

* * *

The night had been going beautifully. Everyone had been enjoying themselves immensely. The liquor and beer lightening moods, allowing inhibitions to run high. All sorts of games were being played, cards, bobbing for apples, there were even some less organized games being played at various tables and booths. Several roars of laughter, from various pointed questions and truth or dare sessions.

Several of the young women around the hall, Loke included got up intermittently, not wanting to give their plans away, and disappeared into the kitchen with Kana.

"Alright ladies, I do believe that many of your men are fairly drunk at this point," Kana said, her speech laced with a slight slur. Evidently having enjoyed her fair share of the drinks as well. "So here are our clean glasses, happily supplied by Mira Jane," the woman gesturing to the platinum blonde take over mage.

"So first we pour the drink," she said, holding up a large, dark brown glass growler. "Each of you fill your cups."

She handed off the large jug to the first girl in line, and each in turn filled their glasses about three quarters of the way full.

"Now you take three of your hairs and stir them into the liquid. It should change color, though I can't really remember what color...," she trailed off as each of the girls plucked several hairs from their heads. Each sprinkling them in the drink accordingly.

Several of the glasses started turning various shades of blue and purple. Loke's had turned a sky blue, though she had added more then just three hairs.

"And now you give it to your intended," Kana continued. Her speech even more slurred. Her arms flailing wildly in her exuberance. She had been looking forward to causing some shenanigans around the guild, and with so many potential couples looking for an excuse to take that next step in their relationships, this was the perfect opportunity.

Loke hurried from the kitchens. She didn't want to waste any time. Lucien had begun slurring his words about a half hour before. This was her one chance to get him to fall in love with her. But she had to wait until he was well and gone.

"Hey Lucien?"

"Uh... yeah Loke," he said, a smile spreading across his face as he turned to face her.

"Ummm... I noticed you were getting low on your drink... so... so I brought you another," she said offering the sky blue mixture to him.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." He smiled again as he took the glass from her hands. He brought it to his lips and took a long drought from it.

Loke stared at him, hopeful, patiently waiting for the brew to work its magic. She sat down near him. Not wanting to appear as if something was wrong while she waited.

"It's got a unique flavor," Lucien commented, finishing the dregs of his drink.

"Does it?"

"Ye... yeah... oh, hey, Loke. Do you know what time it is? I'm exhausted."

"Its just past midnight."

Standing, Lucien stretched. His arms above his head, small popping noise echoing from between his shoulder blades. "Well, I think it is time that I head home. Wanna walk with me," he asked, turning back to face her.

She nodded furiously. Standing with him, they made their way from the guild hall.

The walk to Lucien's apartment seemed to take forever. Loke's heart pounded in her chest. _What if it didn't work? How long does it take to kick in? Did I not use enough of my hair? Oh Mavis! What if this was all a big mistake?_

"Loke..."

She snapped out of her thoughts, his voice had been low. It could've gone unheard during the normal hustle and bustle of the city during the day. In the silence that stretched between them it was as loud as thunder rolling across the night sky.

"Loke... what did you do to me...," he paused, stumbling a bit on the cobblestone road just in front of his apartment. "Loke, what do you want from me?" Catching himself on his stoop. Standing now, facing her.

"All I want from you is you. Your heart, like you have mine." Her voice felt small. Her heart starting to feel heavy from the seeds of doubt and guilt wrought there by her head.

Lucien closed the distance between them. His body seeming to have a compulsion of its own. Unable to stop himself. His hands gripping her upper arms, he slammed her lips to his. Loke didn't fight him. This was what she wanted, him, all of him.

His tongue forced its way past her lips, coaxing her, begging her to respond in like. She answered his call. Her own dancing with his. Teeth gnashing where they found each other. Lips bruising from the force of his kiss.

He turned them around, walking her backward towards the building and up the stairs of the stoop. Pushing her lean frame up against the door. One hand still maintaining his grip on her one arm. The other fishing in his pocket for his house key. His lips never leaving hers, he unlocked the door and continued pushing her backwards, and up the staircase to the door to his apartment.

Once inside, he backed her up once again. Until her knees hit the edge of his bed. He released her then, the force of which caused her to fall onto the down mattress and comforter set.

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Me?" His eyes ablaze in the moonlight that flooded the room. His body rigid, fighting the urges that wanted to take control. His voice damning her, damning himself. _How can I want this? How could she stoop to such levels? Why does my body betray me?_

She could only stare at him. Unable to answer him. Not sure how to answer him.

Lucien ripped his clothes from his body, the cloth in tatters where it fell to the floor. He crawled onto the bed. Hovering his body over hers.

"Do you want this," he asked through gritted teeth.

She only nodded. Her voice lost.

"Fine then!" It was almost a yell, feral in its intensity.

He ripped the clothes from her body. Baring her to him. Causing her to gasp from the sudden sensation. And he took her.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Farewell & Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **This one was a request from ObeliskX. It is a genderbent story line Loke (f), Lucy (m: Lucien).**

* * *

Loke had dreamt of this night for months. She had imagined that he would come to her, her name dripping from his lips. Tender and loving. That he would be passionate and gentle with her. That she would moan his name in ecstasy. That it would be a moment she would cherish for a lifetime.

Her dreams were quickly replaced by this nightmare. He was not loving and far from tender. The passion was not fueled by love, but rather by lust and desire. He was not gentle, far from it rather. Lucien had kept an unrelenting pace, hard and fast. He refused to kiss her, never said her name. She could only hear his grunts and groans echoing in her ears. She had tried to be passionate instead, tried to move with him, but he would only stop long enough to remove her hands or reposition her hips to the angle he wanted. The angle he demanded.

It was everything she wanted and everything she dreaded. He was with her. She was his. He was not the kind and caring young man that had called forth all of his celestial spirits to save her. He was someone pushed to the edge. This version of him was what she feared, he was essentially rejecting her with every fiber of his being, and he was making sure she knew it.

When it was done, she was unsatisfied. He rolled off of her, facing away from her. She stared up at the ceiling. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I suggest you leave," his voice barely a whisper.

* * *

Loke opened her gate, a flash of gold lighting the room momentarily as she sought refuge in the spirit world.

Lucien rolled onto his back. His hand seeking out the spot she had occupied just moments prior.

"Why Loke? Why would you want this of me? Why would I need to ruin our friendship to show you just how far you crossed the line...," his question trailing off in the darkness, sleep finding him.

* * *

Lucien was sitting at the guild hall bar the next morning. His head pounding. He had had far too much to drink, and he was sure that last mixture that Loke had provided had messed with him too.

Mira brought him an herbal tea, along with a couple of asprin. There were several who had managed to drag their hungover selves into the guild, all of them requiring something to sooth their throbbing heads.

"Oh, Lucien...," Mira started.

"Yeah? What is it Mira?"

"Loke is here," the take over mage figured she would warn him. Having had been on the plan with the rest of the girls, she suspected something went wrong when Lucien had walked up to the bar alone. A sour expression on his face.

"Dammit...," he cursed under his breath.

Mira decided it would be best if she cleaned the counter at the other end of the bar. Leaving the two of them to talk through whatever it was that had happened the night before.

"Lucien?"

"What is Loke," he responded, not bothering to turn around and face her. He was still livid about how she had acted.

"Can we talk," her voice timid and small.

Lucien snapped.

"How dare you ask me that!" Turning his stool to face her. He saw red. His rage focused on her and her alone. "You knew I purposefully avoided reciprocating your feelings for me. That I don't feel for you the way you feel for me. I thought I had made that abundantly clear!" He paused. Trying to calm himself. His chest rising and falling rapidly from his angry outburst.

"... I... I only thought... ."

"YOU ONLY THOUGHT? Thought what? That you'd give me some drink that would force me to love you? That you could force me to have feelings for you when I've only ever thought of you as a friend, maybe a sister at most? But only as a friend."

"What about last night... ."

"Last night was a mistake. I gave you every opportunity to say no. I asked you if that was what you wanted. You gave me no choice!"

"No choice?! Is that what you want to go with? You fucking hypocrite. You rejected me last night. Sure you shared your bed with me, but it wasn't filled with any sort of emotion. I felt completely and utterly used."

"Good! Because that is how you made me feel. Whatever it was that you gave me, that drink, it compelled me to make you mine. You wanted that right? You wanted me, you told me yourself you wanted my heart. My heart was never yours to take. You used me just as I used you. But you just never took the hint. How else could I have gotten it through your thick skull? And I'll have you know it was filled with emotion, for me at least. It was my regret and sorrow I gave you. I gave it all to you last night."

"What... what do you mean by that," she asked, her tears threatening to burst forth. It had taken all of her will power not to let them fall.

"I mean that... that that was the last straw...," his voice lowered. He cast his gaze to the floor, not wanting to meet her gaze. But he had made his decision. "I'm done. Loke. I am done."

"I... don't... un... understand," the strain of holding everything back causing her to hiccup. The tears had begun to fall, they were hot, it felt as if they left fire-y red welts in their wake.

"I mean it's time that I ended our contract. It's time you found another wizard to contract with."

He raised his gaze back to her face. His body shaking with his anger, her betrayal leaving him no choice. He couldn't face her again, he couldn't stay connected to her. Lucien took her key from his key ring. He called forth his magic, a magic seal encircling him.

"Leo, the lion. The leader of the twelve golden Zodiac keys. I bid thee, hear my plea. I end our contract. I am no longer in need of your services. Leo, the lion. I release thee... ."

The magic seal spun slowly. It expanded to encompass both of them. Loke felt her bond to him severe. Her tears flowed faster, her breath caught in her throat. She had never been formally released from a contract before, and the pain was unimaginable. It was almost as painful as his rejection the night before, if not more so. It felt as though a piece of her heart was cut straight from her chest.

"Leo, the lion. I hereby close your gate."

The seal spun faster this time, engulfing only her. She felt the tug of the spirit world, it was calling her back. She couldn't resist the formal rite as it was preformed by him.

"Loke, I release you."

"I will always love you. Lucien," her voice hanging in the silence as her gate closed. It rang in his ears. A torment that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

He placed her key on the counter.

"Mira, release me." He kept his eyes focused on the spot where Loke had been.

She obliged, stepping out from behind the counter. She stood beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Whenever a Mage wishes to leave Fairy Tail, they are free to do so. However they are expected to follow three rules..." Lucien began walking towards the guild hall doors.

"One. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Three... ." Her voice almost broke.

Lucien was almost to the doors.

"Three," she repeated. "Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." Tears flooded her eyes with the last words of the farewell. "Goodbye Lucien."

Mira turned back towards the bar and picked up the golden zodiac key that lay there. "Goodbye Loke."

* * *

 **A/N: OMG that was too hard to write!**


	4. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **This one was a request from ObeliskX.**

 **Prologue:**

* * *

Lucien never did return to the Fairy Tail guild. Having been too grief stricken over the way things had ended. In fact, throughout the rest of his days, he hardly ever used magic, though his spirits would occasionally open their own gates just to spend some time with him. He opted to travel for several years, traveling the expanse of Fiore and most of Earthland.

Eventually, around his late twenties or so, Lucien did settle down with a sweet girl from the port town of Hargeon. She died a few years later in their modest cottage overlooking the sea, giving birth to their daughter. Her last words naming the blonde baby for her husband, Lucy.

He began writing again. Telling stories of his teammates, of his guildmates, of lore he had heard in his travels. His gate keys went unused in a drawer in his bedside table, long forgotten. The various spirits would still visit, along with team Natsu throughout the years.

Lucien passed away in his late forties, his guilt over Loke having finally consumed him. He had loved his wife, dearly, but the lion spirit he had saved all those years ago haunted him. His beautiful daughter about the same age he was when he ran away from home. He felt he could finally let go of the world of the living.

* * *

Master Makarov and Mira Jane had decided the best thing to do with Loke's key was to send it to Master Bob of Blue Pegasus. They couldn't bring themselves to sell it to a magic shop, and felt that the master of the guild where Loke had joined the human world would find a suitable mage to pass her on to.

Master Bob never did find someone that he thought would live up to what the lion spirit deserved. So he kept the brilliant gold key in an ornate lock box on his desk, and a letter with special instructions for what to do with the box upon his death.

* * *

Lucy could not have imagined the number of people who attended her father's funeral. They came from far and wide, from all of Earthland it seemed. The Fairy Tail guild attended in full force, several of the faces known to her from their many visits. She knew uncle Natsu, uncle Gray, auntie Erza, she knew her cousins too. Having gotten to play with them on the cliff overlooking the sea. Her best friend, the pinknette, Lata held her hand through the service. Aunt Erza held the other, while Lata's father, uncle Natsu, and uncle Gray stood directly behind her. And the rest of the hundred plus mourners, spirits included, spread out in circle around the plot.

* * *

It had been about a month after the service when Lucy had received a letter pertaining to her father.

 _To Miss Lucy Heartfelia,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well._

 _You probably have been aware that your father was a very powerful wizard. Having been a member of one of the most prestigious guilds in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail. You most likely know Natsu, Erza, and Gray. They were teammates of his. He left the guild one day, the details of which I will not reveal to you. Should you choose to inquire as to why, there are many more individuals closer to what happened than I._

 _Your father was a good man. He touched many in his time with the Fairy Tail guild, and even more when he published his books about his fellow mages. I wanted you to know that his contributions to the world are held in high esteem by those he knew._

 _Now on to why I am writing you. I was given a golden gate key almost thirty years ago now. It was entrusted to me by the very people who held your father so dear to their hearts. I was responsible for finding someone that I felt deserved the opportunity to contract with this particular spirit. I have not found someone I felt was more worthy than you._

 _Enclosed in this letter is a second envelope. It contains the gate key for Leo the Lion, though we had come to affectionately know her as Loke. Please give her a reason to smile, and in turn I hope she gives you a reason to as well._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Master Bob, Blue Pegasus Guild_

"Princess Lucy," a soft voice called from behind her.

Lucy turned around, tears in her eyes, to find Virgo standing there.

"I think you will want these as well," the woman said, placing a leather key holder, embroidered with the Fairy Tail emblem on the cover, in the blonde girls hands. "They were your fathers, and I think it is time that they were rightfully passed along to you."

"Wha... what do I do with these," Lucy asked, having opened the holder to reveal a set of keys, all polished to a brilliant shine.

"I think you know what to do with them. You have, after all, had an affinity for calling us forth even without the keys," the celestial spirit smiled at her former master's daughter. "I think maybe you should go to Fairy Tail, be with people who care about you, who cared about your father. Take all of the keys with you."

* * *

Lucy had done what Virgo had suggested. She left the cottage on the cliff, her parent's graves facing the expanse of the ocean. She made her way to Magnolia, to the Fairy Tail guild hall, and was immediately accepted into their ranks. Several of her cousins even agreeing to help her hone her magical abilities.

It was during one of these practice sessions that her mind wandered to the key that she had yet to remove from it's envelope. She dashed to her room in Fairy Hills and ripped open the yellowing parchment. She held the key in her hand, letting the cold metal sit there a moment.

"I call upon thee. Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" The key held firm in her hand as she sliced it through the open air before her.

The room was alight in the golden glow of the magic circle seal. A young woman with orange hair, dressed in a skirt suit, sporting a red neckerchief appeared before her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lucy."

* * *

 **A/N: I felt bad not giving you guys some background on what happened after Lucien left the guild. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope I filled in some blanks with the prologue here.**


End file.
